Ahhhh, Look at the Pretty Poems!
by abrainiac
Summary: A couple of poems written  mostly about Finn  that I wanted to share. Hope you like. Kind of crappy. These are the poems that you read to make you feel better about yourself, and you're thinking "wow, at least I'm not this bad!" haha, read please!
1. Time

(A/N): Okay, so last year, I got the bright idea to slip love poems to my crush (cliche, cheesy, blah blah blah; trust me, i know), and I'm looking back. Some of them can't apply because they use too many specifics, and some are just plain CRAP, and this is one of the very few that I can make work. Yay. Hope you like it. Kind of crap, but it's a poem, so deal. OKAY, SORRY THAT THIS IS BEING SO STRAIGHT! THE OoOoOoO means new stanza! Format is very important to me *twitches* OCD!

Summary: A love note that Kurt anonymously slips to Finn.

Disclaimer: This is just adding insult to injury, I mean, SERIOUSLY! I'm pretty sure everyone knows that I don't own Glee! ... or do I? *dun dun DUUUUUUN*

* * *

The time slips away

As I stare at your face,

My heart beats away

Like it's winning a race.

OoOoOoO

I've known you forever,

And you've known me too,

To me, you are perfect;

A real dream come true.

OoOoOoO

A real poet comes out

As I make my words rhyme,

As I stare at you, breathless,

I've got nothing but time.

OoOoOoO

I'll wait for you always,

'Til you make up your mind,

For you're funny, and clever,

And you're _always_ kind.

OoOoOoO

If you don't like me, I get it;

Who'd put you to blame?

But of my feelings for you,

I just won't be ashamed.

OoOoOoO

If there's a chance that you'll like me,

Just give a heads-up,

Because if there's a chance,

Then I'll never give up.

* * *

(A/N): Yeah, Kurt is VERY hopeful that Finn might be gay. Haha, I bet that Finn wouldn't have even guessed it was from a guy! Ahhh, reading over, this isn't that good. Whatever. My other poems are just totally out of context to Fanfics. Hope you like it. Criticism is actually what I want, so review being VERY critical. Always room for improvement! You get a virtual cookie for reviewing. =D


	2. Because My Life Is Fake

(A/N): Okay, I like this one better. More current. The first one was written like a year ago. This one was written thinking about a guy that I'm totally fallen for. I'm thinking about adding him into a fanfic, and having him in a Kurt/OC relationship =D that makes me happy to think about. Once again, the OoOoOoO means new stanza. Anyone know how else to do it? Because it doesn't like it when I skip lines. That makes me angry.

Summary: Same concept as last time, but now Kurt is basically saying... well... read and find out.

Disclaimer: *looks in checkbook for any recent MONUMENTAL purchases* uh... nope! I still don't own this fantastic show!

* * *

Some people think they have love,

Others know they never will,

But I want to rise above,

To have a heart to fill.

OoOoOoO

I feel so alone,

So desperate for life,

It chills me to the bone,

For I know naught but pain and strife.

OoOoOoO

You try so hard to cheer me up,

To see me through my days,

But you know not of my corrupt

And always lustful gaze.

OoOoOoO

To say my heart aches

Is simplified, at best,

Each beat it takes is fake,

A false and hurtful jest.

OoOoOoO

You are so in the dark, my love,

But you won't see the light,

Because away from it you'd shove,

Should you live to see the sight.

OoOoOoO

I know not whether you would care,

Or whether you would break,

But I won't see, for I won't share,

Because my life is fake.

* * *

(A/N): Yeah, so Kurt hasn't come out. He's afraid to tell Finn about his feelings, because he's worried that Finn (who is his friend in this fic) will get all awkward around him. Kinda bad, kinda sad. I'm not sure. No editing (on either of the poems so far) to make the poem fit into Glee. It's exactly how it was written. Editing means it's not the completely uncensored thoughts you were having... making it seem kinda fake. Idk, once again, reviewing makes me love you! =D


	3. A Wasted Life

(A/N): Okay, another poem that I started yesterday. Hope you dig it. I think I'll start uploading one every day, but don't count on it. Be strong, live on, you mean so much to me (five points to anyone who knows that quote). Read, review, ENJOY! =D

Disclaimer: No, I have not had my biggest girly-spasm ever, so I'd say Glee is still not mine.

* * *

Each day, I spruce and prep myself,

Hoping to catch your eye,

You spare me just a passing glance,

Internally, I sigh.

OoOoOoO

I waste my days on hopes and dreams,

A life that's so abysmal,

But I can't go and give you up,

Can't call for your dismissal.

OoOoOoO

So far, my life, you have retained,

You keep me somewhat sane,

But if I up and let you go,

I have no buffer for the pain.

OoOoOoO

You are so near and dear to me,

You keep me going strong,

So if I turn away from you,

I'll feel I have done wrong.

OoOoOoO

You may or may not be aware,

Of just how deep I feel,

But your smiles beg to differ;

It all feels so surreal.

OoOoOoO

I spend my life on sass and looks,

A façade you can't see through,

The life I lead is wasted,

I waste my life on you.

* * *

(A/N): Soooooo... what do you think? Review with any ideas/suggestions! I love you all! Cyberhugs (TEN points if you know that one)!


End file.
